Embodiments of the present invention relate to nebulizers. In particular, the present invention relates to use of a nebulizer with a sealed drug reservoir to build up and maintain an internal negative bias pressure.
A wide variety of procedures have been proposed to deliver a drug to a patient. In some drug delivery procedures the drug is a liquid and is dispensed in the form of fine liquid droplets for inhalation by a patient. A patient may inhale the drug for absorption through lung tissue. Further, the droplets forming the mist may need to be very small to travel through small airways of the patient's lungs, and consistent in size to assure proper absorption. Such a mist may be formed by a nebulizer.